


The Voltron Rangers

by Jismysecretname



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Hunay, M/M, klance, mascot au, shallura - Freeform, theyre basically like people who play princes and princesses at disney parks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jismysecretname/pseuds/Jismysecretname
Summary: Allura, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro work as sort of mascots of the "Voltron Ranger" characters for conventions and other activities. Lance's nephew, Theo, is a big fan of the show, so Lance takes him to meet the characters. The red palaranger, though, seems to be doing something to Lance. Lance is questioning his feelings, Allura is creeped out, Keith is angery, Shiro is jealous, Pidge is grossed out, and Hunk is stress eating.





	The Voltron Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my go at writing a full Voltron fanfiction! I hope you all will like it!  
> Instagram: jismysecretname  
> Twitter: Jisasecretname

“Hurry up, Lance! We’re going to be late!” Theo yelled while pulling at his uncle’s hand as strong as he could, though only making Lance bend in his general direction.

His uncle chuckled with complete confidence, “Don’t worry, Theo. Uncle Lancey Lance has got this under control. We’re not-“ Lance checked the watch on his wrists, eyes widening.

“You were saying?” Theo crossed his arms, looking up at his uncle with a raised eyebrow, hip cocked to the side. He got that sass from his mother, that’s for sure.

“We… We’re not late, okay? We just need to… do things very quickly so we don’t get there and it’s already started.” Lance said with a nervously crooked smile.

Theo shot Lance an unamused look, “Tio…”

“What?”

“That is the definition of late! Now, let’s go!” The boy started to run to the front entrance. Lance went after him, locking the car with the button on the keys as he ran.

“Hey! Wait up, kiddo!”

When Lance caught up with Theo, he had to hunch over a bit and let the air come to his lungs.

“Lance! No time for breathing, we need to get there!” Theo whined impatiently, tugging at his uncle’s black Tee.

“Hey! You ran inside and made me run after you. Waiting is what you get for… not waiting…” Lance said, a bit breathless.

“I ran because you were being an old man and slowed down like Abu!” Theo yelled, throwing his hands up as he argued passionately.

“Hey!” Lance called, offended. “I’m only nineteen!”

“That’s nineteen more than me!” Theo argued.

“But that would mean you’ve not even been born yet…”

“Exactly, I’m young, you’re old! Now let’s get a move on!” Theo grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him inside.

Inside was a whole other world than outside. There were stands at the sides of a large hallway with people selling toys, candies, food, and other things. The lines were huge, full of exhausted parents with eager children looking around with excitement. Lance would’ve taken a look at everything better if it wasn’t for the eight year old dragging him to the end of the hallway.

At the end, there were posters and cardboard cut-outs of the Voltron Rangers surrounding a small area which had six cues. Each of the lines lead up to different Voltron Ranger characters; there was one for Hunter, the yellow one who was the loveable guy of the team, there was one for Shell, the black one who was also the leader, there was one for Punk, the green one who was the smart one of the team, there was one for Leo, the blue one that was just there for comic relief mostly, although a good fighter, there was one for Angel, the beautiful princess of the show, and one for Kendall, the red one who was stubborn and angry all the time. Theo’s eyes lit up as he looked at each character.

“I’m guessing you want to go to Kendall first, since he’s your favorite?” Lance asked with a knowing smirk.

Theo shook his head without looking away from the characters.

Lance’s smirk fell, “No? But I thought he was your favorite?”

“He is. I wanna leave him for later! Best things for last!” Theo grinned with determination.

Lance gave an amused chuckle, “Alright, smart boy, who’s first then?”

“I want to meet Hunter first!” Theo exclaimed, excitedly running over to the Hunter cue.

“Woah, buddy! “ Lance ran after his nephew.

They got to the cue and Lance huffed, “You need to _stop_ doing that!”

“Sorry, I’m just really excited!” Theo jumped in his spot.

Lance chuckled and looked ahead, “I know, buddy.”

The cue for Hunter was quick since most kids wanted a picture, so Lance and Theo got to the front pretty quick. The dark-skinned guy smiled warmly and gestured them over. Theo, of course, ran ahead towards him. Lance sighed and followed behind, walking.

“Well, hi there, lil’ boy! What’s your name?” Hunter asked with a cheerful voice.

“I’m Theo!”

“Oh, well, Theo, you must know who I am, no?”

Theo nodded, “You’re Hunter, the yellow palaranger!”

Hunter smiled and nodded, “That’s right! How about we take a sweet picture together, Theo?”

Theo nodded excitedly. Lance chuckled and pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture of Theo and Hunter together, Theo was giving the camera a big smile with a missing tooth and a peace sing, and Hunter did the same. Lance smiled and thanked Hunter, Theo did so two. And the two were off to the next cue.

The cues went exactly like Hunters, except of course each character had a different approach and personality. Next was Punk and they were more awkward and acted more like they were an evil mentor than a friendly character like Hunter. Their picture with Theo reflected that, both of them grinning more mischievously at the camera. After Punk comes Shell, he was more calm and cool and cheerful. He was gentler than Punk and less energetic than Hunter. His picture with Theo was of them doing a yoga pose with their eyes closed calmly, though Theo still had that excited grin on his face. After that, they went to Leo, who was just as friendly as Hunter, just as mischievous as Punk, and less calm and cool as Shell. He was also quite cocky. Something about either the character himself or just the actor playing it did not sit well with Lance, but he shrugged it off. Their picture was both of them shooting finger guns at the camera and winking.

And then they got to Angel… Her cue mostly consisted of girls, of course, most boys liked Shell, or Kendall better. Her cue was a bit longer, though. Almost getting to the start of the line, Lance could hear the beautiful British either her character or her actress had. It was soothing.

Lance and Theo got to the start and Lance was a bit captivated. She had flowing with hair that contrasted with her darker skin color. The marks on her cheeks, just under her big blue eyes, also contrasted beautifully against her skin. And of course she wore a beautiful dress that just brought the whole thing together. Lance could not help but stare a bit in awe.

“Well, hello there, small human. Are you here to take a picture with me?” Angel asked, crouching down a little to have better eye contact with Theo.

Lance’s nephew nodded and smiled at her. Angel smiled back, “Well, I’m Angel. What’s your name?”

“Theo!”

“Wow, what a nice name, Theo.” She said soothingly. Her atmosphere was just so calming and relaxing.

Their picture was Theo trying out her crown as she smiled nervously at the camera (after the picture, she asked Theo for her crown through her teeth and a nervous smile.)

Lance and Theo were finally now at Kendall’s cue, which was pretty full as well. When they had joined the line, a staff member closed the cue behind them. Lance thought they were lucky to get there just in time.

It also meant that maybe Theo could get more time to ask Kendall something or tell him anything. Lance knew his nephew well, and he knew he was very talkative, especially to people he really liked.

They got to the start of the line a bit slower than the others, but Lance was just glad he didn’t have to stand and wait in a crowded line. As he looked around, it seemed they were the last ones in the room.

“Hey, kid.” Kendall greeted as he walked towards Theo and Lance.

Lance looked at the guy and for some reason, his heart jumped right into his throat and he stopped for a second. What the hell was that? Lance recollected himself and he could feel his face getting warm. He sighed and shook his head. What was wrong with him? He suddenly felt nervous when he looked at this guy? The fuck did that mean? Lance snapped out of his thoughts only to hear Theo exclaim., “Lance isn’t my dad!”

“And thank Jesus I’m not because you are a handful.” Lance sighed dramatically.

There was a mixture between Theo’s “Hey!” and Kendall’s chuckle which made Lance’s chest grow tight. Lance shook his head.

“I’m nineteen, not close enough to the age where I want a little brat that runs off way too much.” Lance said, ruffling Theo’s hair.

“Old man.” Theo mumbled to himself.

That exchange earned another chuckle from Kendall, “I _thought_ you seemed young for a kid. I was right.” For some reason, Kendall sounded relieved when he said that.

Was it weird that his voice was very likeable to Lance?

Lance shook his head at himself, “Uh yeah. Not an old guy… Although uh… Theo sa…says otherwise… heh.” Why was he nervous all of a sudden?

Kendall once again chuckled and kneeled down, “Ready for your picture, Theo?”

Theo nodded and hugged Kendall’s side, looking at the phone camera with a big smile. Kendall gave the camera a small smirk. Lance felt his cheeks get hot as he snapped the picture. Pull yourself together, idiot.

“Who’s the girl that plays Angel? Man, she’s gorgeous.” Lance looked over to Angel, who was fiddling with her white hair.

Kendall’s expression dropped, “Oh. She’s Allura. Yeah, every guy likes her.” His tone sounded much drier. Lance suddenly felt like he was gonna get punched.

“Um… Yeah. I uh… Thank you for the pi…picture. I’ll just be leaving…” Lance started to walk out of the room.

“Thank you, Kendall!” Theo waved at Kendall before following Lance out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,how was the first chapter?   
> Remember to follow me on:  
> Instagram: jismysecretname  
> Twitter: Jisasecretname


End file.
